The Journey of Love
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Gintoki yang baru saja menikmati masa-masa indahnya bersama Hijikata di tengah jalan mendapat suatu masalah yang membuat Hijikata tidak mau menemui Gintoki lagi. dan sesuatu pun terjadi... Warn : BL, BoyxBoy, Ginhiji, MPREG!


**Hai hai~ saya selaku Author yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab, telah kembali membuat fic baru dan menelantarkan fic lama yang masih belom di lanjut juga sampai sekarang ghaghaghagha... *plak cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Doujin buatan Komae Salon dan terciptalah cerita gaje ini.**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya**

**Gintama milik : © Sorachi Hideaki**

**The Journey of Love : © Hiria-ka**

**Ada yang mau baca ya sukur...**

**Tidak ada ya sudah...**

**Douzo~**

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Sejak saat itu Gintoki berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang sangat dia harapkan. Pada Sebelumnya Gintoki hanya menderita dan terus menerus tersakiti oleh Perasaannya pada Hijikata. Bahkan karena ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya ia dengan tidak sadar memaksa Hijikata 'melakukannya'. Sesudah peristiwa itu pun Hijikata semakin membenci Gintoki dan selalu menghindar setiap bertemu dengan Gintoki dan saat Ia bertemu Gintoki di kedai makan, Hijikata langsung pergi meninggalkan kondo yang kebingungan. Dan Gintoki yang sudah tidak tahan akan sikap Hijikata langsung mengejarnya. "Kenapa Kau lari dari semua ini!" Hijikata hanya diam

Flashback

Gintoki terbaring dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar memanggilnya dengan cemas.

"Yorozuya!"

Gintoki mencoba membuka matanya yang berat hanya untuk memastikan kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang menyebabkannya seperti ini.

"Yorozuya, apa yang kau la—" "Darah.." Hijikata tercekat melihat darah kental dari dada Gintoki.

"Ekspresi apa itu Hijikata.. bukankah ini semua terjadi atas keinginan mu. Ujar Gintoki dengan lemah dan memandang Hijikata dengan tatapan terluka.

SIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Hijikata terkejut saat menatap Gintoki. Dia ingat perkataannya pada Gintoki saat hari sebelumnya. 'MATI' itulah yang ia katakan pada Gintoki sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hijikata langsung memeluk kepala Gintoki di pangkuannya dengan erat. Hijikata menangis tanpa suara, airmatanya mengalir sangat deras— ia terisak. Ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Gintoki. Ia juga baru menyadari betapa pentingnya Gintoki bagi dirinya saat ini.

Keesokan harinya. Seharusnya Gintoki dirawat dirumah sakit, tapi ia malah kabur saat para suster sudah selesai memperban luka²nya.

"Hijikata-san, kau tidak menjenguk Danna dirumah sakit?" Ujar Sougo pada Hijikata sedangkan Hijikata hanya diam tidak menjawab ia malah pergi kekamarnya dan meninggalkan Sougo yang terdiam sendiri di ruang istirahat.

Hijikata berjalan menyusuri jalan Edo di malam hari, ia ingin kerumah Gintoki. Saat sampai di depan Kedai snack Otoshe ia melihat Gin yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

DEGH!

Tanpa sengaja mereka bertatapan. 'Mata itu.. tatapan itu.. aku benar² telah melukai perasaannya..' Ujar Hijikata dalam hati saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Gintoki. Mengingat kalau ia menolak Gintoki mentah² ia jadi semakin menyesal.

SET! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Gintoki melompat ke tangga dan melarikan diri. Ia takut bertemu dengan Hijikata, ia takut Hijikata akan tambah membencinya lebih dari ini.

"OI! Tunggu!" Hijikata ikut berlari dan mengejar Gintoki. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada Gintoki.

GREBH! "Tunggu ku bilang!" Ujar Hijikata saat berhasil menahan pintu rumah yang hampir ditutup oleh Gintoki.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Hijikata? Apa kau tak puas dengan perkataan mu kemarin? Apa.. Kau masih membenci ku?" Gintoki tak berani menatap Hijikata

"Tidak! —Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku menyesal... maafkan aku." Hijikata menunduk

"sebenarnya aku marah karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, saat kau sudah melakukannya.. " Hijikata meneteskan buliran air matanya.

Gintoki diam ia merasa sangat menyesal saat mengingatnya, ia benar² tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat itu. "seharusnya... aku yang minta maaf.. maafkan aku" Ujar Gintoki dengan menyesal. "Karena perbuatanku kau jadi kacau seperti ini .. maaf atas semua perbuatan yang telah ku lakukan. Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku"

"Jangan minta maaf." Ujar Hijikata.

"Tapi aku bersalah—"

"KU BILANG JANGAN MINTA MAAF!" bentak Hijikata dan membuat Gintoki tertegun.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu..." Gintoki menarik Hijikata masuk kedalam rumahnya dan—

BRUKH!

Gintoki menghempaskan Hijikata dilantai dan menindihnya. Dengan cepat Gintoki melumat bibir Hijikata.

"Ngghh.." lenguhan terdengar dari Hijikata.

BETH!

Tiba-tiba Hijikata mendorong dada Gintoki dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Bastard! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Hijikata pada Gintoki.

"huh..?" Gintoki hanya bengong dan kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Hijikata ia takut kalau² hijikata akan marah lagi padanya.

"Biar aku yang memberikan ciuman untuk mu." Dengan cepat Hijikata langsung memeluk leher Gintoki dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Sedangkan Gintoki hanya bisa bengong menerima ciuman hangat dari Hijikata seperti itu.

Tak lama Hijikata melepaskan ciumannya dengan terengah² karena kehabisan nafas. Kesempatan itu pun digunakan Gintoki untuk menikmati leher Hijikata yang terekspos.

"Nnnhh.. He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa tiba-tiba begini— Ngg.."

"aku sudah mendapatkanmu sekarang... Biarkan aku memperlakukanmu dengan selembut-lembutnya.." Ujar Gintoki dengan senyuman tulus dan menatap Hijikata.

BLUSSHH!

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Hijikata langsung memerah seketika. Entah mengapa Gintoki jadi terlihat lebih tampan saat ini.

Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam yang membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga sekarang.

End Of Flashback

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Pukul 04 : 20 pagi

Hijikata membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia harus tiba di shinsengumi sebelum jam 6 pagi kalau tidak sang Komandan akan bertanya² dari mana saja dia. Hijikata mendudukan dirinya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Saat ingin berdiri dari futon ia sadar ada sepasang tangan kekar yang hangat melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Itu adalah tangan Gintoki, yah.. mereka tidur bersama dan mereka berdua benar² naked tanpa busana kecuali selimut yang mereka pakai.

"Hah.." Hijikata menghela nafas ia tahu percuma saja mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Gintoki dari pinggangnya walau seberapa kuat pun ia mencoba melepaskannya. Gintoki tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan pelukannya sebelum ia puas.

BLETAKH!

Tanpa pikir panjang Hijikata mengambil langkah darurat dengan menjitak Gintoki agar cepat bangun.

"OUCH! ITTEE! ITTEE! ITTEE!" Rintih Gintoki sambil mengusap² kepalanya yang sudah benjol.

"Cepat lepaskan tanganmu" Ujar Hijikata dengan nada coolnya yang datar.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku? Itu cara yang kasar untuk membangunkan seseorang" protes Gintoki

"Karena kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun, bodoh" Ujar Hijikata dan berdiri mengambil handuk di lemari. Untung saja Kagura tidak ada disitu karena ia sedang menginap dirumah Shinpachi.

"Kau ingin pergi sekarang ?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan mengantar mu"

"Hm. Terserah"

"Boleh aku ikut mandi bersama mu ?"

Hijikata melempar Handuk yang baru saja ia ambil ke wajah Gintoki.

"Ti—dak. Kalau kau ikut pasti akan ada Ronde selanjutnya dan aku akan terlambat." Tolak Hijikata sambil mengambil kembali Handuk dari wajah Gintoki lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hah.. kapan kau akan bersikap manis seperti saat kita pertama jadian..?" ujar Gintoki seraya menggaruk² rambutnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bersikap manis karena aku seorang laki-laki." Sahut Hijikata di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tapi bagiku, kau itu sangat manis.. dan Juga—"

*Pletakh*

Sebelum Gintoki sempat melanjutkan kata² nya tiba-tiba sikat gigi melayang ke kepalanya.

"Bicara omong kosong lagi aku akan mencekikmu" Ujar Hijikata kesal dari dalam kamar mandi.

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

"Pakai helm mu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa²" ucap Gintoki sambil menaiki motor Vespa butut kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa². Sudah, cepat jalan!" Jawab Hijikata saat menaiki Vespa butut milik Gin.

"Kau ini. keras kepala" dengan cepat Gintoki mengambil helm dari tangan Hijikata dan memakaiannya pada Hijikata. Hijikata hanya bisa diam dengan urat siku² yang menonjol di jidatnya.

"Ah.. aku lupa! Pakai ini!" ucap Gintoki lagi dan melepaskan syal merahnya lalu memakaikannya ke leher Hijikata.

Hijikata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya, samar² ada rona merah di pipi Hijikata dan itu membuat Gintoki tersenyum.

"Nah.. ayo pegangan!" ujar Gintoki memberi perintah

Twitch!

lagi² urat siku² muncul di jidat Hijikata.

"jangan minta yang aneh-aneh. cepat jalankan motormu! Aku bisa terlambat"

"Hah.. baiklah bailkah.." Ucap Gintoki dan menstater motor vespa bututnya.

BROOOMMM~

Gintoki langsung menjalankan motornya dengan cepat dan membuat Hijikata kaget sehingga dengan reflek langsung memeluk Gintoki.

"OI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! AKU HAMPIR JATUH!" teriak Hijikata pada Gintoki.

"Sudah ku bilang pada mu tadi Hijikata-kun. Pegangan" Jawab Gintoki dengan nada malas seperti biasa. Kalau saja Hijikata melihat, Gintoki sedang menyeringai saat mengatakan itu.

Setelah insiden itu mereka berbocengan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra~ *ceilah*. Hijikata merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman bersama Gintoki. Ia merasa sangat dilindungi dan juga sangat di cintai oleh Gintoki meskipun ia sering kasar pada Gintoki tapi Gintoki selalu lembut padanya, itu membuat Hijikata merasa sangat di sayangi. Detak jantung Hijikata pun tiba-tiba berdebar dengan kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

Tanpa sadar Hijikata mengencangkan pelukannya pada Gintoki dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh Gintoki. Gintoki yang menyadari pegangan Hijikata yang mengencang hanya diam saja dan tersenyum, ia juga dapat merasakan dabaran jantung dari Hijikata yang menempel di punggungnya.

Shinsengumi,

"Sudah sampai.." ucap Gin pada Hijikata.

Hijikata pun segera turun dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Ini" Hijikata memberikan helm pada Gintoki. Hijikata pun segera melepaskan syal merah milik Gintoki.

"Jangan di lepas!" Ujar Gintoki ketika Hijikata ingin melepas syalnya.

"Itu untuk mu Hijikata-kun, syal itu akan memberikanmu kehangatan. Agar kau juga selalu mengingatku" Lanjut Gintoki dengan pede-nya dan tersenyum. Itu adalah senyuman tulus, Hijikata tahu itu dan ia merasa sangat-sangat berharga.

"Heh, dasar bodoh. Tapi, terimakasih.." jawab Hijikata dan menunduk "Ah baiklah.. kalau begitu aku masuk duluan—"

GREBH!

"Hijikata" panggil Gintoki yang kini tengah memegang tangan Hijikata.

"eh..?" Hijikata menatap heran pada Gintoki

"A-aku.. bolehkah aku.." gintoki menggaruk kepalanya bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada Hijikata kalau ia ingin ciuman sebelum pergi.

Hijikata tersenyum ia sudah tahu gelagat Gintoki yang seperti itu "Aku mengerti" ujarnya dan langsung saja memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Gintoki.

CUP!

SIIIINGGG~

Gintoki hanya terbengong² mendapat ciuman yang menurutnya sangat susah didapatkan dari Hijikata. Biasanya selalu dia duluan yang menciumnya tapi kali ini Hijikata langsung memberikannya begitu saja tanpa mengoceh atau apapun.

"Hei.. apa-apaan wajah bingungmu itu? apa kau tidak mau ini?" ujar Hijikata.

"A-arigatou Kami-sama.." Gintoki langsung memeluk pinggang Hijikata dengan erat dan mengusap² kepalanya di dada Hijikata seperti kucing yang manja pada majikannya.

"O-oi! Lepas! Kita bisa terlihat nanti!" Hijikata panik dan melepaskan pelukan Gintoki.

"ma—maaf.." "kalau begitu aku pulang du—"

CUP

kali ini Hijikata mencium pipi Gintoki dan sukses membuat Gintoki tertegun dengan perasaan hati yang berbunga² serta background lope lope plus teddy bear bertebaran.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Hijikata dingin dengan wajah memerah lalu pergi ke dalam markas Shinsengumi dan meninggalkan Gintoki di luar gerbang yang masih tertegun sambil memegangi pipinya.

"kami-sama.. terimakasih karena kau telah membukakan hatinya untuk ku.." Batin Gintoki.

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Di Yorozuya,

"Ohayou gozaimasss! Gin-san?" Teriak Shinpachi dengan riang dan langsung masuk ke Yorozuya bersama Kagura.

"Eh? Gin-chan tidak ada dikamarnya aru?" Ujar Kagura yang tiba² membuka kamar Gin. Shinpachi yang penasaran pun menghampiri kagura dan benar Gintoki tidak ada di sana. Ini aneh biasanya Gintoki masih tidur disana tapi sekarang kemana perginya pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Ah.. Shinpachi, Kagura. Kalian sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Gin yang baru masuk ke Yorozuya.

Shinpachi dan Kagura hanya bisa pasang tampang heran melihat Gintoki yang sudah rapi sepagi ini bahkan si pemuda silver itu tengah membawa belanjaan yang hampir semua isinya adalah susu Strawberry dan satu majalah Jump.

"Hei.. ada apa dengan pandangan kalian berdua itu? apa aku terlihat aneh hari ini?" tanya Gintoki sembari melengos begitu saja dari dua orang yang kini tengah bengong.

"Gin-san, tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini. biasanya kau akan bangun saat siang hari" Ujar Sinpachi lalu duduk di sova diikuti kagura. Gintoki tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat bahu lalu meminum susu strawberry nya.

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Siang Hari yang sangat panas di wilayah Distrik satu kabukichou para anjing pemerintah Shinsengumi sedang berpatroli. Sebagian regu sedang menyelidiki kasus tentang Professor gila yang telah menciptakan sebuah eksperimen yang luar biasa bahaya dan belum ada yang tau itu eksperimen jenis apa dan apa bahaya yang akan ditimbulkannya.

Dan disinilah kita berada, ditempat Wakil komandan Hijikata Toushirou yang sedang menjalankan misinya bersama Sougo. Mereka sudah memasuki markas professor gila itu dan sistim keamanan disana benar² sungguh ketat Hijikata sempat kesulitan saat melewati sinar merah yang ada di lorong masuk tadi untung saja si pangeran sadis bisa mengatasi itu semua dengan merusakan seluruh sistem tanpa ada keributan.

Sekarang Hijikata dan Sougo sudah sampai di Laboratorium si professor gila itu dan bersiap² menerobos masuk Hijikata mengintip lewat pintu Lab yang sedikit terbuka ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Takasugi juga berada disana. Sepertinya Takasugi mempunyai kerja sama dengan Professor gila itu entah untuk apa. Sougo menepelkan badannya di tembok sebelah Hijikata dan bersiap menggunakan Bazooka nya.

CKREK

"Oi, Sougo! Jangan gegabah!" Ujar Hijikata seraya menah Sougo yang sedang menyiapkan Bazookanya.

"Kau terlalu lamban Hijikata-san.." balas Sougo dengan tampang bosan setengah mati dari tadi hanya mengawasi percakapan Pemimpin kiheitai dan si professor gila itu.

"Tahan sebentar lagi saat Yamazaki sudah mengirim sinyal" Ujar Hijikata dengan tegas sambil menunjuk walkietalkienya. Sougo hanya mendecih bosan.

Tidak lama kemudian Yamazaki mengirim sinyal dan Hijikata segera memberitahu Sougo untuk menggunakan Bazookanya.

DHUAAAARRR!

Ruangan itu pun meledak dan menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal saat Sougo menembakkan Bazokanya.

"uhuk uhuk.. uhk..." Hijikata terbatuk dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya dari ruangan itu untuk mencari dua sosok manusia yang tadi tengah berbicara di Lab. Hijikata agak kesulitan melihat karena debu yang sangat tebal itu. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seklebat bayangan dengan pergerakan yang sangat cepat dan dengan tiba² ia merasa tangannya di pegang seseorang dari belakang.

"Akh.. Siapa—"

DEGH

Hijikata terpaku sejenak saat mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah berada di belakangnya. Orang itu adalah peminpin dari Kiheitai. Dengan cepat Takasugi menodongkan pisau pada leher Hijikata.

"Ta..Taka—sugi..." Hijikata membelalakan matanya ia sudah tertangkap oleh Takasugi. Biru bertemu hijau, mereka saling menatap Takasugi hanya menyeringai kemenangan saat berhasil menangkap Hijikata. Dengan cepat dia memukul tengkuk belakang Hijikata sampai Hijikata tak sadarkan diri dan menggendong Hijikata di pundaknya lalu pergi entah kemana membawa Hijikata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kunci mu, Gintoki. Hancurlah kau..."

TBC...


End file.
